


So Fragile Inside [GER]

by grizzly0304



Series: Changing in Tandem [GER] [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Deutsch | German, F/F, Post-Canon, Translation, amberprice, wardmarsh
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzly0304/pseuds/grizzly0304
Summary: Zehn Jahre nach den Ereignissen in Blackwell, merken Max und Victoria, dass sie beide auf die Hochzeit von Rachel und Chloe eingeladen sind. Als die Nacht langsam aber sicher überhand nimmt, teilen sie sich ein Taxi und eine wichtige Unterhaltung.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Fragile Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071983) by [Recourse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recourse/pseuds/Recourse). 



> Also, da ich ja im Moment nicht wirklich an 'She Gives My Heart Paws' weiterarbeiten kann, arbeite ich gerade ein paar schöne One Shots ab. Diese hier ist von Recourse, eine sehr tolle Autorin, von welcher man hier in Zukunft (hoffentlich) öfter was sehen wird. Diese FF wurde übrigens Gestern veröffentlicht und war als Geschenk an jemanden Namens "Xan" gedacht. Viel Spaß!

Max schaut sich um und sucht nach dem Weg, der sie durch die Bäume, wieder zurück zur Zivilisation führt. Sie hatte zwar eine Menge Spaß, drüben am Strand, allerdings hatte sie genug Wein intus, um behaupten zu können, dass es wohl besser wäre, schlafen zu gehen. Das Lagerfeuer brennt immer noch hell hinter ihr und beleuchtet die nahe liegenden Aufklapptische und Schutzdächer, welche die Cateringfirma am Strand hat aufstellen lassen. Die meisten ihrer Freunde sind schon lange gegangen und nur noch ein paar Fremde liegen um sie herum, zumindest ist es für sie bei der Dunkelheit unmöglich, mehr, als nur die genannten Schattenbilder zu erkennen. Das glückliche Paar ist, Dank ihrer ohne Zweifel unvergesslich werdenden Hochzeitsnacht, schon gegangen. Es war schön. Max ist zufrieden.

Als sie ihr Ziel sichtet, winkt sie noch den unbekannten Schatten zu, welche davon, wenn überhaupt, nur wenig mitbekommen. Als der kalte Sand ihr Flip-Flops streift, hört sie, wie hinter sie ein weiteres Paar Sandalen auf sie zukommen. Sie dreht sich um und sieht eine ihr nicht unbekannte große Person, welche in einem weiß und goldenem Strandkleid daherkommt und ihr unverwechselbare kurzes Haar so schön wie eh und je trägt.

"Schon auf dem Weg zurück, Max?" fragt sie mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Victoria! Ich dachte, ich hätte dich dahinten rumliegen sehen." erklärt Max, "Gehst du auch?"

"Ja." Victoria knackt ihren Nacken, "Wo nächtigst du?"

"Oh, äh, im 'Venice'." antwortet Max und fängt an, auf die Straßenlichter zu zulaufen.

"So wie ich auch. Wollen wir ein Taxi nehmen?"

"Na klar." Max achtet auf ihre Schritte. Sie hatte auf jeden Fall eine große Menge an Wein zu sich genommen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Rachel einen solch guten Geschmack für Wein hat.

"Das ist das erste Mal in bestimmt einem ganzen Jahr, dass ich dich zu sehen bekomme. Du lässt nach, Max." sagt Victoria spaßend, "Wie soll ich bitte eine Wettstreit am laufen halten, wenn ich meinen Gegenspieler nie zu Gesicht bekomme?"

"Ich war im Gegensatz zu dir damit beschäft, Fotos zu machen, anstatt sie zur Schau zu stellen." kontert Max, "Und dir ist schon bewusst, dass man einfach nachfragen kann, wenn man jemanden besuchen möchte, oder? Wir müssen nicht immer unsere Vorstellungen zur selben Zeit und zum selben Ort planen, nur um uns mal zu Gesicht zu bekommen."

"Wo wäre denn darin der Spaß?" fragt Victoria und lächelt sie an, "Außerdem, tust du gerade wirklich so, als wären wir befreundet, Caulfield? Du weißt doch, wie schlecht das für meinen Ruf wäre."

"Gegner haben um Mitternacht normalerweise keine sechs Stundenlangen Facebook-Konversationen." schlägt Max zurück, läuft zum Rande des Gehweges und hält eine Hand aus, um ein Taxi zu rufen."

"Das ist gerade Mal fünf oder sechs Mal passiert." spottet Victoria beleidigt und winkt herablassend mit ihrer Hand. Sie bemerkt Max's Hand und drückt sie weg, "Max, jetzt mal ehrlich, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein." Sie streckt ihren eigenen Arm aus, "Überlass' das den großen Leuten."

"Ich bin seid der Oberschule _zehn Zentimeter_ gewachsen und das weißt du auch."

Bevor Victoria die Chance bekommt zu antworten, werden die beiden durch ein anfahrendes Taxi gestört. Sie brauchen einen Moment und sagen dem Fahrer, wo sie hinwollen und entscheiden untereinander wer bezahlen soll, (Victoria besteht darauf, zu zahlen, allerdings "Nur aus Mitleid.") Als die beiden dann hinten einsteigen, berührt Max sanft Victorias.

"Aber ernsthaft Victoria, wie ist es dir ergangen?" fragt sie mit tiefer Stimme.

Victoria zuckt mit den Schultern, "So wie sonst auch."

"Aus irgendeinem Grund kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass du dich in irgendeiner Holzbaracke niedergelassen hast."

"Was?"

"Hipster Humor, musst du nicht verstehen." Max schnallt sich an, "Es ist immerhin eine ganze Weile vergangen, als wir das letzte Mal miteinander geredet haben. Ist alles okay?"

"Nichts ist so wirklich passiert, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich arbeite immer noch an meinen Projekten, allerdings da du ja meinen Blogs folgst, weißt du darüber ja bereits alles. Ich lebe immer noch in der selben Wohnung und besuche ebenfalls immer noch regelmäßig Nathan an den Wochenenden. Ich bin immer noch ich." Victorias Schultern fallen, "Es ist ein gutes Leben, denke ich."

Max hat weiß bereits, dass die "Irgendwas Besonderes?" Frage bei Victoria nicht funktioniert. Sie weist die Frage immer wieder schnell ab. Max dachte sich eigentlich schon immer, dass Victoria mal im reales Leben nach neuen Freunden suchen sollte, also menschliche Körper mit physikalischen Körpern in ihrer Nähe, allerdings hat Victoria immer eine Aura um sich, die einen davon abhält, ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge gegenüber ihres Lebensstils zu geben. Sie ist ständig beschäftigt.

Abgesehen von heute, anscheinend.

"Also wie geht's Nathan?" fragt Max zögernd.

"Ihm geht's besser. Ich habe einen Gerichtsbeschluss gegen seinen Vater abgeschlossen, sodass er ihn nun nicht mehr besuchen kann. Seine Besuche machten ihn immer... schlimmer." Victoria schaut aus dem Fenster, "Er ist jetzt nicht mehr so wütend. Die Krankenschwestern mussten ihn seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr betäuben oder festhalten. Vielleicht wird er ja sogar bald freigelassen, aber ich bin mir jetzt gar nicht mehr mal so sicher, ob er das überhaupt möchte."

Max lehnt sich nach vorne und legt eine Hand auf Victorias Schulter, "Entschuldigung, dass ich ihn einfach so erwähnt habe-"

"Nein, nein, ist schon okay." sagt Victoria und ignoriert ihren Einwand, "Weißt du was? Ich finde es gut, dass er dir immer noch was bedeutet. Es schien so, als ob seit er eingebuchtet wurde, sich keiner mehr für ihn interessiert hat. Sogar Taylor mag es nicht, über ihn zu reden."

"Er ist dir weiterhin wichtig." sagt Max sanft, "Das ist gut."

Victoria schnieft, "Jup, immer noch mein bester Freund. Und was sagt das über mich aus, Max?"

Als das Taxi vor ihrem Hotel anhält, hält Max kurz inne und denkt nach, "Victoria, willst du vielleicht mit mir in meinen Raum kommen und etwas reden?" fragt sie, "Die Minibar hat auch eine sehr gut aussehende Flasche in sich..."

"Das klingt sehr verlockend." gibt Victoria zu.

Sie machen sich auf den Weg nach innen und dann hoch zu Max's Zimmer. Victoria sieht weitaus gelassener aus als vorher; Max wundert sich darüber, wie sehr Victoria gerade Gesellschaft haben möchte und ist zu Stolz, um es wirklich Zugeben zu wollen. Max öffnet die Minibar, entnimmt ihr eine Weinflasche und öffnet sie mit dem danebenliegenden Korkenzieher. Danach schüttet sie uns die rote Flüssigkeit jeweils in ein Glas und setzt sich auf eine Bettkante, wohingegen Victoria sich einen Stuhl neben das Fenster gestellt hat und da Platz nimmt.

"Also, ich dich ja bis jetzt noch nicht gefragt, aber wie zur Hölle bist du bei Chloe- und Rachels Hochzeit gelandet?" fragt Max und versucht, die Stimmung damit etwas zu heitern.

"Ich wurde natürlich eingeladen." antwortet Victoria und verschränkt ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust.

"Wie bitte? Seit wann bist du mit nur einer der beiden nur annähernd befreundet? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass sich seit Blackwell ein paar Dinge geändert haben, allerdings dacht eich, dass zwischen euch schon längst der Hund begraben liegt." Max nimmt einen Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas, "Spuck's aus, Victoria."

"Warte kurz." Victoria grinst sie an und trinkt dann in einem Schuss ihr ganzen Glas aus. Sie hält ihren Zeigefinger zu Max und füllt dabei ihr Glas ein weiteres Mal. Sie nimmt noch einen Schluck, seufzt glücklich und legt dann ihren Kopf nach hinten, "Okay, also, ich meine, Rachel und ich nach der ganzen Nathan Sache über Facebook angefangen zu reden, ähnlich wie bei uns beiden. Ziemlich unauffällig. Ich glaube, dass sie mir ihre Unterstützung oder sowas zeigen wollte."

"Naja, das ist doch ganz nett-"

"Aber." Victoria setzt sich wieder richtig hin und Max erkennt, dass sie wahrscheinlich schon davor ziemlich betrunken gewesen sein musste aber ihr äußerliches das verstecken konnte, da sie nun anfing zu stottern, "Aberaberaber. Okay. Also Chloe und ich haben ebenfalls über Facebook irgendwie angefangen Freunde zu werden, sie hat mich glaube ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nur als Freundin hinzugefügt, weil ich mit Rachel befreundet war und dann... erinnerst du dich noch, als die beiden diesen großen Streit von vor ein paar Jahren hatten? Wo sie sechs Monate getrennt waren?"

"Oh Gott, dass war unerträglich." Max stöhnt, "Chloe hat mich jede Nacht angerufen und rumgeheult."

"Nun, am ersten Tag nach dem Rauswurf aus ihrer Wohnung wusste sie Dank meiner Posts, dass ich in der Stadt war und hat mich gefragt, ob sie bei mir übernachten könne. Sie hat ein Sechserpack Bier mitgebracht und, naja, wir..."

Max's Augen weiten sich, "Du hast doch _nicht_."

Victoria lacht und hält sich ihre Hand vor ihren Mund, "Oh doch, Ich habe."

"Ach du heiliger, Victoria, ich wusste nicht mal, dass du lesbisch bist." gibt Max zu.

Victoria schaut nach unten, "Ich wusste es bereits ein lange Zeit, war aber in der Öffentlichkeit nicht sehr offen darüber."

"Um ehrlich zu sein, dachte ich, dass du asexuell wärst, da du ja nie angemerkt hast, jemanden haben zu wollen, aber ernsthaft? _Chloe_?"

"Weißt du was daran so lustig ist?" fragt Victoria, "Ich bereue davon kein bisschen. Sie ebenfalls nicht. Sie dachten beide, dass es lustig wäre, mich einzuladen."

Max hat einen dummen, inkompetenten, idiotischen Gedanken und errötet sehr, allerdings ist sie betrunken und abgesehen von Victorias Beharren auf das Dasein als Gegner, ist sie doch ihre Freundin, "...wie war sie?" fragt sie leise.

Victoria zuckt mit einer Augenbraue, "Maxine Caulfield, versucht du gerade nach schmutzigen Details zu fragen? Hast du etwa einen kleinen speziellen Schwarm, welchen du vor mir versteckt hältst?"

Max kann nicht fassen, dass sie das gerade wirklich sagt, allerdings, nunja, Victoria hat schon Recht. Und Gott, sie sollte definitiv jemanden davon erzählen. Es staute sich schon seit so vielen Jahren an, "Ich meine..."

"Oh mein Gott." Victoria kichert, "Ich wusste es! Ich hatte damals echt gedacht, dass es zwischen den beiden aus war und sie mit dir durchbrennen würde. Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass die beiden mal heiraten werden?"

"Ich, äh, während dieser Auseinandersetzung... als sie mich die ganze Zeit immer angerufen hat und Unterstützung brauchte... Ich dachte, sie würde stattdessen gerne mit mir zusammen sein." Max nimmt einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas, "Ich bin etwas eifersüchtig."

Victoria kichert, was für Max ein sehr seltenes Geräusch ist. Es ist sehr schön, "Und ich stehe hier und dachte, du wärst so niedlich und unschuldig."

"Ich beichte hier gerade mir die Seele aus dem Leib, Victoria."

"Naja, du hast auf jeden Fall was verpasst." Victoria lehnt sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, "Sie ist ganz schon erstaunlich und bevor du fragst, das Gerücht ist wahr, sie hat Piercings."

"Oh mein Gott." murmelt Max und nimmt einen Schluck Wein um zu verhindern, noch mehr Blödsinn von sich zu geben.

"Also nehme ich an, du bist Single?" fragt Victoria mit einem Funkeln in ihren Augen, "Was ist mit diesem einen Typen passier, dieser Evan? Devin?"

"Devin." bestätigt sie, "Es war einfach... keine Ahnung. Es hat einfach nicht sein sollen. Es war okay, aber, ja, ich weiß nicht. Und außerdem, musst du mir jetzt wie es bei dir aussieht, da ich bereits die ganze Zeit versucht habe _nett_ zu sein, indem ich dich nicht danach gefragt habe."

"Du dachtest also, ich bin Asexuell." merkt Victoria an.

"Wie auch immer, das dachte ich wohl. War Chloe die einzige?"

Victoria rückt sich unwohl auf dem Stuhl zurecht, "Nein."

"Victoria, du kannst das nicht einfach so sagen ohne genauer drauf einzugehen."

"Es... ist einfach... niemand wichtiges gewesen. Nur Frauen, welche ich bei Kunstausstellungen, Netzwerkveranstaltungen und sowas kennengelernt habe. Nichts langwieriges. Das wollten sie nie." Victoria starrt auf das Glas in ihren Händen.

Man, verdammt, Caulfield, deine Aufgabe war es, eine gute Laune beizubehalten. Sie sind nun allerdings an einem solchen Thema angelangt und Max hat Mitleid, "Bist du einsam, Victoria?" fragt sie und schaut von ihrem Glas auf, um Victoria in die Augen zu schauen.

"Ich meine... mir geht's gut. Es ist alles gut. Es ist immerhin nicht so gewesen, als ob ich mir viel Mühe gemacht hätte." Victoria hält die Tasse fest in ihren Händen, "Es ist immer jemand anderes, der den ersten Schritt macht und sie wollen nie irgendwas ernstes. Warum auch?"

"Victoria-"

"Niemand wird mich jemals so lieben wie Chloe es bei Rachel oder Kate es bei Dana tut. Das bin einfach nicht ich." Victoria schluchzt, "Ich meine, ist es nicht offensichtlich? Alle anderen aus unserer Oberschule hatten jemanden gefunden und das sogar ziemlich schnell, wohin gegen ich nicht mal ein einziges _Date_ hatte." Mit diesem Satz trinkt sie auch ihr zweites Glas aus, stellt es auf den Tisch und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, "Ich bleibe einfach bei den Sachen, die ich gut kann, okay? Ich bin gut darin, Fotos zu schießen und auf Nathan aufzupassen, also konzentriere ich mich einfach darauf."

"Und du kannst eine gute Freundin sein." sagt Max und möchte ihren Arm ausstrecken, sie berühren, sie beruhigen. Sie hat bereits diese Seite von Victoria in den langen Messenger Chats kennengelernt, zum Beispiel wenn sie von einem angespannten Besuch bei Nathan zurückkam oder eine Ablehnung für eine Show, welche sie zusammen mit Max machen wollte, bekam. Sie hat sie allerdings noch nie so in Person gesehen; ihre Mittag- und Abendessen waren schon immer kleine Affären, durch dem anstacheln und ärgern über teures Essen.

"Bullshit." antwortet Victoria, "Ich weiß, dass du bessere Freunde hast."

"Dabei... bin ich mir gar nicht mal mehr so sicher." sagt Max und kratzt sich an ihrem Nacken, "Mir ist bewusst, dass du wahrscheinlich so jemanden wie Chloe, Kate oder Dana nennen würdest, allerdings sind die schon seit langem sesshaft." Sie müssen sich im Moment auf die eigenen Dinge im Leben konzentrieren und ich bin nur ein Fetzen, ich bin einfach nur ein großes durcheinander. Das ist auch der Grund, warum..." Sie hält kurz inne und atmet tief durch, "Das ist der Grund, warum ich nicht mit jemanden Zusammen sein kann. Du macht dir allerdings so oft die Mühe wie du kannst, um mit mir zu reden. Ich reise so viel und immer wenn ich es tue, sehe ich dich so oft." Max schaut auf ihre Füße, "... es ist wirklich schön."

"Hilfe, also wenn ich deine beste Freundin bin, muss es dir ja echt schlecht ergangen sein." merkt Victoria an, "Ich dachte, dass Chloe immer die gewesen wäre, die für dich da war."

"Sie... sie hat Rachel und das ist eine Verbindlichkeit." sagt Max vorsichtig und trinkt ebenfalls ihr Glas aus, "Ich weiß nicht. Über die Zeit verlieren sich halt Menschen. Als ich damals vor Jahren nach Seattle gezogen bin, sah das ganze noch anders aus. Das wichtige ist bloß, dass ich wirklich glücklich darüber bin, dass dieser ganze Blödsinn von der Oberschule jetzt endlich vorbei ist und... ich schließlich hier gelandet bin."

"Oh Gott, bitte fang' gar nicht erst an von Blackwell zu reden." murmelt Victoria, "Weißt du, warum ich damals immer so scheiße zu dir war?"

"Hm, naja, du warst das beliebte Kind und ich halt nur der Nerd, es war halt-"

"Ich mochte dich."

Max erstarrt. Oh. _Oh._

Sie schaut Victoria ein weiteres Mal an und studiert sie gründlich. Sie sieht sie jetzt mit ganz anderen Augen.

"Ich dachte, du wärst so cool und niedlich, jeder mochte dich, wohingegen ich in mich zusammengezogen, ängstlich und wütend war und dachte, dass du so etwas wie eine Drohung gegen mich seiest. Deswegen war ich für eine so lange Zeit ein Arschloch dir gegenüber und ständig unfair und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du mir das jemals verzeihen konntest-"

Max steht auf, läuft auf sie zu und spricht sie sanft an, "Hey, hey." Sie legt ihr Glas beiseite und kniet sich mit den Händen auf Victorias Schulter hin, "Ist schon okay. Ich habe bereits gesagt, dass ich es gut finde, wie toll du jetzt mir mir umgehst und es stimmt. Die Oberschule war fast vor zehn Jahren und ich bin glücklich darüber, wo wir jetzt stehen."

Victoria sagt darauf gar nichts und wirkt abscheulich verlegen, da ihre Wangen leuchtend rot sind. Ihre Haare sind mittlerweile ein großes Durcheinander geworden, da sie so oft mit ihren Händen durchgefahren ist.

Für Max macht das allerdings viel Sinn und sie schämt sich auch nicht dafür, was sie oder Victoria gesagt hat. Ganz im Gegenteil, wenn sie sie gerade so ansieht...

"Magst du mich immer noch?" fragt Max und streichelt mir ihrer Hand Victorias Arm, bis sie bei ihrem Handgelenk zum Ende kommt.

"Natürlich tue ich das." murmelt Victoria, "Wie könnte es auch anders sein? Du bist von der Oberschule bis jetzt einfach noch in jeder Hinsicht besser geworden. Du bist viel selbstbewusster geworden und hast mir sehr geholfen über die Jahre. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich immer so eine Zicke war. Ich war einfach - Ich habe es dir nie gesagt -"

"Ist schon okay." flüstert Max und nimmt Victoria bei ihren Händen. Sie denkt darüber nach, wie sie das jetzt wohl am besten angehen sollte. Wie sie Victoria sagen sollte, dass es mehr als nur okay ist, besser als okay. Eine Idee schießt durch ihren Kopf und sie Lächelt, "Weißt du, du hast vorhin gelogen."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Als du meintest, dass du noch nie auf einem Date gewesen bist. Was waren denn bitte all die Abenden mit mir?"

Victoria schaut sie daraufhin mit großen Augen an. Max sieht das und hält ihr Handgelenk fest und spürt, wie der Puls in ihren Adern steigt. Sie kann spüren, wie ihr Atem kurz wird und darüber nachdenkt, diesen Schritt zu gehen.

Allerdings was ist schon Leben, wenn man keine Risiken eingeht?

"Weißt du, Victoria, wenn du so oft mit einem Mädchen ausgehst und jedes Mal für sie bezahlst, ist das Wenigste was du hättest tun können, ihr einen Gute Nacht Kuss zu geben." fährt Max fort.

"Heißt das, dass du..." Victoria schluckt und starrt sie weiterhin an, "Du... du möchtest etwa-"

"Vergeudete Zeit wiedergut machen?" schlägt Max vor. Victorias Atem ist ungleichmäßig.

Max hebt mit einer Hand ihr Kinn und bringt Victorias Lippen zu den eigenen. Sie schmeckt so gut. Ihre Lippen sind weich und zögerlich, aber dennoch begierig. Victoria steht auf, breitet ihre Hände auf Max's Rücken aus und drückt sie fest an sich.

Als Victoria schließlich aufhört, zieht Max sie in eine Umarmung. Ihr Herz ist immer noch am übersteuern und sie fühlt die Wärme ihres Körpers, riecht ihr Parfüm, "Bleib diese Nacht bei mir." flüstert sie.

"M-Max, das hier - bitte, das hier kann nicht nur eine Nacht sein." fleht Victoria sie an und zieht mir ihren Händen an Max's Kleid.

"Wird es nicht." verspricht Max. Sie steht auf Zehenspitzen und küsst Victoria ein zweites Mal, "Bleib."

Und Victoria bleibt.

**Author's Note:**

> Ihr könnt mich jetzt dafür töten, dass ich Highschool mit Oberschule übersetzt habe :D Ich dachte bloß, dass es besser wäre, eine deutsche Schulform zu nehmen, da sich bestimmt viele unter "Highschool" nicht viel vorstellen können. Naja, ich hoffe ihr hattet etwas Spaß mit dieser FF und wir sehen uns nächste Woche o/


End file.
